


Caboches in Potage

by TheRecipeForGoodSoup



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Aziraphale's Bookshop, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), ComingForYourOverDueBooks, Crowley (Good Omens) Is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Epic Battles, KickingButtTakingNames, Knight Aziraphale, Knight Crowley, M/M, Slow Burn, the black knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRecipeForGoodSoup/pseuds/TheRecipeForGoodSoup
Summary: Aziraphale is on a mission to preserve human knowledge in medieval Great Britain, and he finds an unexpected friend in the demon Crowley (Slow burn).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm going to say this ahead of time: I am sorry. I am not an European history scholar, I am an American, and I am only want to tell a story. However, I'll try my best. I hope you enjoy the story; thank you for you're patience.

On a dark moonlit night, a man dressed in a red velvet tunic stepped outside the stony castle walls a cape trailing long behind him. Although his high social standing not one knight was with him; All he seemed to have was a sharp sliver rapier that would cast pale sparkles in to the night as he walked, and a big golden cross that hung on a necklace. He walked till he came a small village. In the dim flicker of torchlight he could make out a tiny hut from which a small wooded cross hung over the entrance. The man gave a quiet knock, and a nun opened the door. Grey hairs had pushed themselves out from under her hood, and dark circles cast shadows under her eyes.

"King Arthur", She bowed giving a small smile.

"Good evening, Sister. Is Aziraphale here?"

"Right this way", the tried nun said, "I don't know when was the last time he left."She lead King Arthur into the cathedral that had been lined with sick beds rather than pews. "Don't touch them, your highness, He says that's how it spreads."

At the end of the cathedral a ragged man tended to a sickly child, reading them their last rights as the black death. He looked sadly down on to them then shock his head. He could not stand an watch another innocent life be taken that night, "Oh lord", he prayed, "heal this child". He pressed his hands to the child's forehead, and a brilliant golden light emerged from the man's finger tips.

"Is this one of his miracles ?", whispered Arthur in awe. The nun nodded. 

"I don't know what we'd do without them", she smiled rubbing a small cross necklace that hung around her neck.

"I'm sorry to hear that", He said walking towards the angel, "Aziraphale!"

The man looked up from the child, the light fading as he turned to face the king. "Arthur!", he smiled sweetly, "What brings you here?"

The King pulled a scroll from his rode, "Aziraphale, The council has accepted your request."If it was even possible the angel's smile got even bigger. "They want you to go through out Europe and collect all knowledge, everything will be brought to London."

"Why not Camelot?", asked Aziraphale. 

"Political sh*t", he retorted. Suddenly he pulled the sword out and pointed it at Aziraphale, the King's face alight in excitement, "But that means I have the honor of crowning you a knight, and I couldn't think of a greater man for the round table."

"Thank you," Aziraphale smile flattered, "It would be a honor."


	2. 2

Today was going to be a perfect day to go plundering. The sky had been cleared by a nightfall rain, and the crisp morning air made almost any berserk's heart flutter with a desire for bloodshed. On a hill just outside of a small English town Aziraphale sat slowly shining his armor by a fire. It was a cold dew morning, and the demon crossed from him was frying up some breakfast. "So that's why your cosplaying as a knight", Chuckled the black knight.

"Just till this lord system ends, I don't think I'll ever truly be done with my work."

"You'll be a paper mite for the rest of eternity", mocked Crowley, "I can imagine that will get rather boring, no matter how noble you might fine it." 

"The search for knowledge has lead me down some dangerous, what you might call fun, places," explained the angel as he tried to work a dent from a shoulder plate. They both stared down into the valley. Many people had made plans to go plundering that day, and the whole village had been surrounded by tiny outfits of mercenaries and bandits. Aziraphale prayed that the town would have enough fortification to hold up against them. 

Crowley traced Aziraphale's worried gaze, "Have you ever been to battle?", he wondered out loud.

"I've never had a sword," He sighed, " Well, I had the one."

"Right", Smirked sir Crowley, "I wonder where it could be now."

"I don't know", Aziraphale said reflecting with his reflection in his armor, "Wouldn't help though." He stared back at the black knight, "I couldn't find the will to hurt a single one of them."

"Really?", Crowley frowned, "They're a bunch of killers, butchers, and thieves. They're about to kill, butcher, and steal in that village. Are you sure you don't want to protect them? Sword would come in handy."

"That's not fair. They're only human, they've just been mislead. Plus, there's no way I could take all of them." Aziraphale pointed to a library in the center of the village. "I can only pray that I can teach them morality, and show them just how far love could go." Aziraphale began putting on the shining silver armor. 

Crowley handed Aziraphale breakfast. It was a egg that had been fried on a hot rock, fulling, but he was really starting to miss leaving Camelot. He could tell it was already going to be a very long day. 

"Is that because you love them?" Questioned Crowley as he took a bite of rock egg. 

"Yes."

The black knight shifted uneasily. He had planed this plundering for months, he knew the kinds of evil men this would bring, and he knew the senseless mindless violence they enjoyed. "You'll die out there", He prophesied. 

"Occupation haphazard, I guess", Aziraphale smiled nervously. It was best not to think of being disemboweled after breakfast, "I'll just put my faith in-"

"-God?", Crowley snapped, "Since when has she ever writ a letter: Hi, Aziraphale. I just wanted to check in with ya, make sure your head isn't on a pike somewhere in the English moors", He mocked cold. 

Aziraphale shook his head, he hoped one day the demon would understand, "Just don't burn down the library while I'm in it." He turned and waved to Crowley giving him his biggest most saddest puppy dog eyes.

"FINE, I'll make sure you get there safely", Crowley groaned, "I'm not going to help you become a martyr for some silly books."

"Really?!", Aziraphale grinned. It seemed to work every time.

"Just as long as I can get some plundering in today", he frowned. The angel had already began to rapidly make his way towards the fortified Townsend, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"


End file.
